


The Swan and the Dove

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Their meeting was destiny, and from it sprang a great hope for the world. The full story of Tuor and Idril.





	1. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuor and Idril both have the same kind of Gift.

No details were missed by Tuor, and as such he hadn't failed to notice the two Elves standing on either side of the King. The elleth sitting on the left was wrapped in golden light, and Tuor looked upon her in awe. He had never seen anyone with such majestic aura, until now. 

His gaze shifted to the person standing on the right, and he shivered. For their aura was dark, darker than the darkest of nights, and cold. Tuor took two steps back from where he stood, and swallowed.

Turgon's words seemed distant, as Tuor continued to look at the two individuals at his side, who seemed to be polar opposites to one another in every way. 

"These are King's daughter and nephew." Voronwe whispered in his ears "You should treat them as it befits their rank."

"Hello." the elleth descended from where she previously stood to join Tuor "My name is Idril."

"Pleasure to meet you, Idril." Tuor made a mistake of touching her hand

And then he swiftly moved it, just as the dagger embedded itself in the place where his hand used to be not a minute ago. 

"That's my cousin, Maeglin." Idril nodded to the figure who remained by Turgon's throne.

It was he who had thrown the knife, Tuor surmised, for his arm was still in the position.

"I see." Tuor managed to utter

"Would you like me to show you the city?" Idril offered 

"I'd be honored." Tuor said sincerely

He could feel a pair of eyes staring at him from behind, and he felt as if they were drilling a hole in his back.

It was then that he knew his stay in the city would be anything but pleasant.

Maeglin would make sure of that.

He shivered again.

-x-

It was during his next meeting with Idril that he voiced his concern

"What's the deal with Maeglin?" he asked her "Whenever I'm around him, it's like my whole body is covered in ice....like I am freezing from the inside."

"That probably means you have the same gift as I." Idril frowned "Even if its much weaker."

"Gift?" Tuor repeated

"Maeglin and I both have the gift." Idril explained "His is the gift of peering into people's hearts and minds and seeing what dwells therein. Mine gift - and yours - is the gift of foresight."

"So then....." Tuor frowned, as he realized the implications of this.

"The chill you're feeling around him means you have a premonition concerning him." Idril said gravely "If you want to know more, meet me on the cliff of Caragdur when Valacirca appears on the sky mantle. Voronwe will guide you. That's when I'll teach you your first lesson."

"Lesson?" 

"To hide your thoughts." Idril clarified "You're right to be wary of him, and you need to hide your thoughts from him, lest he harms you. For at some point in the future, he might indeed wish to harm you."


	2. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idril gives Tuor his first lesson.

True to his word, Tuor came to the designated meeting place, accompanied by Voronwe. Idril was already there, waiting for him.

"Good, you're here." she motioned for him to sit on the rock next to her "Then let us begin. First, I want you to regulate your breathing....."

For the next three hours, Idril gave instructions and Tuor followed them.

"You're getting better at this." Idril praised at the end of the first session "We will need five more sessions before you master this skill completely, according to my calculations."

"That's good to hear." Tuor smiled "But why did you choose this spot?"

"Because Maeglin fears Caragdur." Idril said "His father placed a curse on him that he should be thrown from his place. He has been afraid of coming here since. Thus, it was a natural choice, for we won't have to fear any unwelcome interruptions from him as long as we hold our meetings here."

"Makes sense." Tuor nodded, filing this information for later, if it ended up being necessary.

-x-

"The end of the year celebration is approaching fast." Idril told Tuor one day "We are to come with a partner, and I want you to be mine."

"Why?" Tuor looked shocked

"Because my father is determined to see me wed to someone." Idril made a face "And I'd rather go with you than go with someone I care nothing for."

"Then I shall go." Tuor assented, reading between the lines "That bad, eh?"

"You have no idea." Idril huffed "He has grown....emboldened as of late, and your presence might put an end to his attentions."

"That doesn't seem likely." Tuor replied "But should something happen, I'll be more than happy to put an end to it on a more, shall we say, permanent basis."

"Thank you." Idril's eyes lit up in gratitude 

And Tuor's heart soared.


End file.
